Family Matters
by Mayor Wilkins
Summary: Buffy withness a shocking event when her mother, Joyce, is put in danger from an unknown evil
1. Family Matters

FAMILY MATTERS  
  
As Buffy Summers stepped outside the doors of Sunnydale High School, a smile began to rise across the beautiful face that she owned, that was until she heard Principal Snyder's annoying little voice. "Err, Miss Summers." Snyder said in that voice that annoyed Buffy so much, ever since she first heard it. "Yes." Buffy replied abruptly. Buffy had no time for people like Snyder. "Just reminding you to be bright and early tomorrow morning." Snyder smiled and at that moment Buffy had to fight the urge to smack him one. Instead she kept her cool. "Am I ever late??" The Slayer replied and without even waiting for another annoying comment from the little Dwarf that had it in for her, turned around and paced out of the School grounds. On her way home, Buffy had promised to go and help her mother, Joyce, at the Art Gallery near-by. Luckily for Buffy this was en route so she was there in good time hopefully and with, if she was in luck, one happy mother waiting for her. As she turned the corner to have the Gallery in sight, Buffy stood there - frozen in shock at what she saw. In all Buffy's years of slaying, nothing had prepared her for this. What stood in front of her was such an image that brought tears to Buffy's eyes. There, lying helpless on the floor was Joyce Summers, Buffy's beloved Mom. Blood was dripping from what seemed like everywhere possible. "Buu-u-ff-y." Joyce managed to mumble in such a hurt and terrified voice that broke Buffy's heart. "Stay away Slayer, we do not need you interfering when we are so close." Stood over Joyce was such a terrifying demon. His skin was sun red and horrifying bubbles were popping all over his body. He had horns coming out of either side of his head. He sent a shiver down Buffy's spine. "MOM!!" Buffy shouted and came dashing towards her Mom and the demon towering over her. But even with Buffy's speed she gains from being the Slayer, she was not fast enough. Joyce and her capture vanished from the area and in a matter of seconds all that was there was the boxes of antiques Joyce was obviously carrying to her car. " Noooooooo.." Buffy screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sank to the floor. Buffy could not believe what was happening. She would not allow herself to believe it. She just didn't have the energy to phone Giles, her Watcher, and get him to find out where her Mom had gone. Even though she knew this was exactly what she should do. But at the moment, as she just collapsed to the ground entirely with tears streaming down from her watery eyes, all her emotions were taking over her mind. With Buffy realizing this is not going to help her Mother in the slightest, she overcame her emotions and went to the nearest phone-box to inform Giles. As she slowly got up she realized that everyone else will have been in the gallery too and they will be injured as well as her Mother. Oh. My. God. Buffy thought, better call 911 too. 


	2. Family Matters - Part 2

Buffy dialled the phone number, figuring that is where Giles would be at this time. With the tears still streaming down her face, she waited for Giles to pick up the phone. Three dials had gone and Buffy was about to give up on anyone answering when someone answered. It was a familiar voice to her - but not the voice she was expecting. But she didn't really mind.  
  
"Hello, Sunnydale Library" said the voice.  
  
"Err Xander, can you please put Giles on the phone. I need to talk to him." Buffy replied softly and in an obvious saddened voice by something.  
  
"Is everything alright Buffy?" said Xander Harris, a loyal friend who has always stuck by Buffy.  
  
"Just put Giles on please." Buffy didn't mean to be so abrupt with Xander but she was in such distress all she wanted to do was to find her Mother and get her back safely.  
  
"Erm, yes of course Buffy, I'll just go get him." Xander said, who was obviously taken aback a little. After a few seconds there was the voice that she did want.  
  
"Hello Buffy. What is the problem? I hope its nothing too serio-" her Watcher got cut off by Buffy  
  
"Giles, its my mother. She has been taken" Buffy replied, obviously shaken.  
  
"By whom? Can you describe the demon? Do you know where it has taken her? queried Giles  
  
"Giles stop. Too many questions. I'm coming into the library." Then Buffy hung up. She put her head in her hands and wept for a couple of minutes. Then she wiped away her tears and headed towards the library. She had not thought that she would be returning to Sunnydale High so soon after leaving in the evening.  
  
  
  
Sat on the library table was Buffys best friend, redhead Willow Rosenberg. Ever since Buffys brief phone-call to inform Giles on what was happening, Willow has not been able to rest. She jumped off the table and onto her feet. "Oh God, Oh God" Willow muttered. Joyce was not just Buffys mother; she was a friend to the Scooby Gang and meant an awful lot to Willow. She glanced the library to see what everyone else was up to. Xander was pacing around the library, obviously as frightened about Joyce as she was. Giles was, as he usually is, researching. He had his head stuck in a big, dusty book, probably about demons that can vanish into separate dimensions. I guess it was his way to show that he was helping Buffy. Even though things were a bit awkward after they were all turned into crazy children after eating candy, Giles still obviously cared greatly about Joyce. Willow hated this, with everyone so upset; she just wished she could do something that really helps. Then the library doors slammed open and then stepped in a teary-eyed Buffy. Willow ran towards her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy," said a now very upset Willow; Tears began to dribble down her cheeks. She grabbed onto Buffy tighter and gave her a bigger hug. She wanted Buffy to know she was always there for her.  
  
Buffy let go of Willow and asked her, "Where's Giles?"  
  
"In his office, he's doing research but I think he needs more details." Willow replied.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy made her way past Willow and into Giles office. It was just how it always has been, with his big, old, dusty books about vampire, demons and all things supernatural, just the opposite of any other schools librarians' office. Buffy nearly managed a smile but instead, after getting Giles attention, began to fill Giles in on all the happenings of the terrible incident.  
  
"Oh my, Buffy. I am so sorry that you had to see that. You should never have to go through that." Giles said and Buffy knew that he really meant that, and that made Buffy happy and realise just how lucky she was to have such a good Watcher. After Buffy described the demon to Giles, he had recognized it instantly and immediately got out a book and started flicking through the pages and then found the demon. "The 'Revel' demon is a one single type demon that thrives on women. When the Revel spots a woman he wants, he never gives up until he has her. Once he has her and has tasted her blood, he transports her to a separate dimension where she is made a Queen. Every time a Queen is made, a new Revel is formed and the Queen is killed. The process takes two days for full completion." What Giles said scared her but meant she only had two days to save her Mom. And she would. 


	3. Family Matters - Part 3

As Joyce woke up, everything was a blur to her. She figured that, after she got teleported somehow to this separate place, which seemed so isolated, she must have fallen unconscious. All she remembered is seeing her beloved daughter vanish from her sight. She remembers carrying boxes from the Gallery to her car, then getting struck on the back of her head and feeling blood drip down her neck. She never saw the face of the demon, all she saw was his bubbly red hands. Ever since Joyce found out about Buffy being the Slayer and protector against everything supernatural she had never been the same, she had been worrying about Buffy even more and was in constant danger. But Joyce knew that Buffy will and has been doing everything possible to do to keep her out of danger, and Joyce knows Buffy will not rest until she is saved.  
  
"Oooow." Joyce groaned as she felt the huge bruise on the side of her head. As she glanced around her new settings she was disappointed, there wasn't really that much to see. It seemed, and looked like an ordinary prison cell, well those she had seen on television. Just as Joyce was about to drift asleep, the door slammed open. This startled Joyce as she jumped back just to protect herself.  
  
"Ah Mrs. Summers, how nice it is to see you on such a beautiful day," snarled the Revel demon. Ahead of Joyce stood the most horrifying image she had ever seen. With bubbles of green sticky substances being popped all over his bright red skin and the horns on its head, the demon was such a gruesome sight Joyce had to look away just so she wasn't sick.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Joyce bravely asked the demon.  
  
"Why I'm upset you don't know me. I thrive for you Joyce. I need you. You needs to become my Queen, sorry, you shall become my Queen." The Revel demon laughed and this, not for the first time, sent a shiver down Joyce's spine. The Revel demon continued to smile while he walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oh god, Buffy please help!" Joyce wept silently.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, so Willow you search on the net to try and find more out about the Revel demon. Xander, are you alright with researching about opening separate dimensions?" Buffy spoke with confidence. Xander nodded and went and got his head stuck in a book. It was clear everyone was still very shaken up by the thought of losing someone so close to them, but yet they all realised that if they were all just to sit around there then they would lose Joyce but if they helped out and tried to find her, Joyce would not be lost. So, as Giles watched from his office window, he realised how lucky Buffy was that she had such good friends that would always stick by her. He realised how much all three of them had grown up in the three years he had known them. They had there other friends, who helped around too, but you could always guarantee them all to stick by each other. Giles heard someone else enter the library and speak in a low monotone voice. He knew that Buffy must have invited Angel to come and help find Joyce. He was the obvious choice but Giles still felt a little weary around him, after his experiences when Angel lost his soul and turned into the evil Angelus. Giles couldn't really hear what was being said but he was sure it would be comforting Buffy.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy, I'll go to Willy's to see if he know anything about this 'Revel' demon" said Angel.  
  
"Good idea, I'll come with you." Buffy said, glad to be leaving and getting some fresh air.  
  
"Oy! Dead-boy. Have you never heard of this 'Revel' demon on your travels?" Xander inquired, knowing that him calling Angel 'Dead-Boy' would annoy him immensely. Angel knew Xander was jealous of his close-ness to Buffy, so he called him names. Angel decided it was best to ignore and just carry on regardless.  
  
"No Xander. I have never come across this demon. I wish I had so I could help but unfortunately I haven't. Sorry not to be any help." replied Angel. Then putting his arm around Buffy, walked out of the library with Buffy.  
  
  
  
Usually, at this point, Buffy would be one of the happiest girls around. Having such a beautiful, sensitive guy at her side, how wasn't she happy? Her Mom. Still missing and time was slowly dissolving. Her and Angel were on there way to Willy the Snitch's Bar, to hopefully get some information on this Revel demon, Willy's Alibi Room was the local demon hangout, and the owner, Willy the Snitch, was the one who knew all about the latest demonic happenings. So he was perfect for Buffy and Angel to get some information out of.  
  
"I am really in no mood for Willy to mess us around tonight. If he doesn't give me a straight answer I swear I will just - " Buffy got cut off by Angel who put his hand around her to comfort her.  
  
"We'll get it out of him. I don't think we will have to go that far." Angel said in that convincing voice that pleased Buffy so much because it comforted her every time she heard it. As they walked down the stairs to enter the Alibi room, Buffy could see Angel's expression change as he sensed the amount of demonic presence around him. As both of them entered, all demons lowered there speaking tone and edged further away from them. All of them will have known Buffy was the Slayer so would steer well clear from her. Willy had seen them both, so before they saw him he tried to slip into the back room.  
  
"Err Willy. Where do you think you are going? Walking out on customers will not do any good for your business." Buffy quoted, obviously having the upper hand over Willy.  
  
"Oh.Bu..u..ffy.I.I.I didn..'t see you there." Willy quivered, scared of Buffy and Angel.  
  
"Well you've seen us now so now you can stay. What do you know about the Revel demon??" Buffy queried.  
  
"Never heard of one, sorry to disappoint." said Willy, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Now Willy, do we really have to get violent??" asked Buffy, raising her fist in a punch shape.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I..I..I don't know much. Just that this single demon came in wanting some help." Willy said.  
  
"What did it want??" Buffy threatened.  
  
"A female mate. For it to..to..to err form a partner with, so it can roam around Sunnydale with. It didn't give out much more than that."  
  
"Where is it keeping??" Buffy said, raising her fist once again.  
  
"I.I..I have got no idea, sorry." Willy lied, and Buffy knew it. She pulled her fist right into Willy's face and Angel could hear the crunch of Willy's nose. "Oooooooow, God, how do you keep up with her??" Willy asked Angel.  
  
"So." Buffy inquired, waiting for Willy to reveal the demon's habitat.  
  
"Ok, Ok. No need to get more violent. Willy's face can't handle anymore. I'll never find a woman if you ke-"  
  
"The location Willy." Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Well the demon sets the image that it is transported to a separate dimension, but really it just goes under the ground. So you're best bet will be the place you saw it v..v..vanish." Willy said, still with bags of nervousness.  
  
"To the Art Gallery it is then, that is after informing Giles." Buffy said to Angel. The two of them headed out of Willy's to the library where they would fill Giles in to everything they have learnt from Willy. 


End file.
